


loose leaf.

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghost/possessed AU, Kinks, Self-titillation, Shifter/Werecat (?) AU, Suspense, feeding stray cats, improper use of household objects, not quite masturbation but sort of, surveillance camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: [A collection of unrelated oneshots]1. Strange things | Chanyeol/Kyungsoo | Ghost/possessed AU | T | 250 words2. Revisit | Kyungsoo/Sehun | Shifter/werecat (?) AU | G | 435 words3. Depraved | Jongdae-centric | Self-titillation | M | 325 words





	1. Strange things; Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, mystery pairing |Ghost/possessed AU | T | 250 words

There’s a ghost in his house.

 

Kyungsoo looks at him funny when he says that, a slow tilt of his head, lips pursed.

“Why…do you think that?” Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out, pink and quick. His eyes are dark, thoughtful maybe. It takes Chanyeol a while to answer.

“I don’t know... because strange things have been happening?”

His voice goes too high at the end. Squeaks. Kyungsoo stares at him unblinkingly. Chanyeol tries not to flinch.

“ _Okay_ ,” Kyungsoo says, the word drawn out like he’s thinking. _Stalling._

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles, suddenly nervous. He recalls his mirror, smooth then suddenly cracked when he had looked up after spitting out toothpaste. He recalls his kitchen, just stocked then ransacked and missing only salt the next day. He recalls his jeans, new and clean until he finds blood on the knees the next time he tries to wear it. Every time these things had happened, there’d been a shadow in the corner of his eye, too fast to catch when he turns. Every time these things happened, there’d been the hint of dark, _dark_ eyes looking at him.

Kyungsoo stares at him now, jaw slowly clenching. Chanyeol gulps.

“It’s not a ghost,” Kyungsoo says eventually.

“Oh–kay,” Chanyeol manages, throat parched. He thinks that’s all Kyungsoo’s going to say but then Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“Hello, Kyungsoo.”

The voice belongs to Park Chanyeol but it’s no longer Chanyeol inside there. The black sclera is a huge giveaway.

“Leave him alone, Kris.”

A smile. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble collection, for Exo this time. I'm trying a different genre here I guess, though I'm not sure if the suspense and plot twist worked out. Did anyone even think Kyungsoo is the ghost and/or possessed? Did anyone guess that Chanyeol is the one actually possessed (and by a demon too lol)? I'll love to hear what you think :)


	2. Revisit; Kyungsoo/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo/Sehun | Shifter/werecat (?) AU | G | 435 words

A cat’s been coming into his house. At least, Kyungsoo thinks it’s a cat. He’d found orange fur by his windowsill a few days ago and has been leaving milk out since. The plate is always empty when he comes home and though he hasn’t seen or heard a cat so far, Kyungsoo suspects his mysterious visitor is indeed a cat, possibly a stray that climbs in from the tree. It doesn’t really bother him though, having a cat come by when he’s not around, until he finds spots of blood by the window.

_Did it get injured?_

Kyungsoo frowns as he cleans up the blood.

 

 

For some reason, the sight of it lingers in his mind until he finds himself setting up a camera in his living room. He tells himself it’s just to check on his feline visitor, see if it’s badly hurt, but a small part of him knows he’s also just plain curious.

_Well, I’m not violating the cat’s privacy. Probably._

Regardless, Kyungsoo leaves his camera behind house plants then links his phone up to the live footage. It’s ten at work the next day when he spots movement. Kyungsoo looks to his phone, eyes the low quality fuzzy shape of an orange cat curl up, tongue leisurely lapping the milk. It seems fine, moving easily when it leaps off the sill to the floor afterwards. Satisfied that nothing terrible has happened to it, Kyungsoo’s about to resume work when the cat _shivers_ … no, _morphs_ into a larger human shape. Kyungsoo blinks at his phone, rubbing his eyes to check if he might have seen wrongly.

 _Nope, that’s still… a man._ (A naked man, Kyungsoo’s brain adds unhelpfully.) But that’s not the weirdest part. As the man walks around, moving closer and closer to where Kyungsoo’s camera is, he realises he recognises the face.

It’s Sehun.

His phone screen is filled with only Sehun’s face for a moment – Kyungsoo inhales sharply at seeing him again, so close and _in front of him_ – before there’s a tiny furrow in Sehun’s brows, a small flash of surprise, and then his screen goes black.

Kyungsoo stares at his phone dumbly. And then, before he registers what he’s doing, he’s keying in familiar numbers on his keypad, waiting for his call to connect. Or more likely, ring on until the operator picks up, which is what usually happens. Neither comes through, because what Kyungsoo gets instead is a voicemail alert.

_Hun here. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back when I can._

Kyungsoo doesn’t leave a message. He rushes out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my 250 words rule. This is now just a collection of short stories I guess.


	3. Depraved; Jongdae-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae-centric | Self-titillation | M | 325 words
> 
> Warnings: self-titillation, kinks, improper use of household objects

A long time ago, before he knew better, Jongdae used to do this – use ordinary household items to slake his thirst, soothe the itch of want simmering under his skin, never spilling over but too insistent to ignore. He has toys now, proper accessories designed to tingle, tease and satisfy, but the naïve pure want he’d had as a teen had spilled its memories into depraved acts with these ordinary objects, forever tainted.

The sense of déjà vu is strong whenever he does this again – abandon the pricey quality devices he has in favour of a rubber band wounded around his cock – three times, a little too tight – and clothing pegs, clipped carelessly onto his nipples through his shirt to take some of the edge off the rough plastic teeth. The pegs tug when he moves, stretches the fabric of his tee and it’s almost too much, threatening to pull off his sensitive peaked nips. Jongdae pauses for a second, exhales, then picks up the bowl of popcorn he’d made, sits onto his sofa, flicking through the channels. Already he can feel the rush of blood under his skin, the warmth spreading through his chest – heat, want, embarrassment, shame – and the growing weight of his cock, pulsing past the constraint of thin twisted rubber on the base of his shaft, numbness mixing with arousal. He shifts, gets himself more comfortable – rubber digging into his skin, pegs dragging with the movement – ignoring the sight of himself reflected in his windows against the night skies – obvious tent in his shorts, off-pink clothing pegs an unusual sight in the middle of his white shirt without a hanger. The combination of wanting, _wanting_ and teasing but never getting there sends a jolt of arousal that’s equally matched by the pleasant blanket of comfort of tingles and numbness spreading over his now oversensitive body. He closes his eyes, hums as the movie starts.

It’s going to be a fun night.


End file.
